


Monster

by Madame_Anarchy



Category: Marvel, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Body Dysmorphic Disorder, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Master/Pet, References to Depression, Romance, Sharing a Body, Smut, Symbiotic Relationship, Yaoi, veddie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:34:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16976391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Anarchy/pseuds/Madame_Anarchy
Summary: This is Veddie yaoi with lemon. Lots of Lemon. Also hurt/comfort for Eddie's mental state as Venom tries to make him get better. Some fluff is there too. Named after the song Monster from Starset, think it suits the story. Feast your imagination.





	1. Chapter 1

Venom noticed Eddie was acting weird in the last days, almost resembled their first days in symbiosis. It made Venom a bit frustrated, what is it that humans have with sharing their bodies? He gave him powers other humans could only dream of! He  **_also_ ** didn’t kill him for being a bad host. They didn’t share a mind so Venom couldn’t know what was going on, but he felt some well-known tension building up on Eddie’s body, something he was familiar himself, he was a male too. He decided to let him speak about it first, humans liked to talk about their feelings, Venom noticed. After they ate a huge amount of food for dinner, Eddie sat quietly in front of their empty plates and plastic packages, just contemplating the view.

They had a good relationship so far, some differences but nothing they couldn’t figure out by talking or sometimes yelling at each other. Venom only wished Eddie could be more explicit about the nightmares he was having in the last week, he would wake up sweating in the middle of the night, sometimes he screamed in his sleep. But whenever Venom asked about it he would just brush it off. Anyway, that was not the topic Venom wanted to talk about right now.

“So Eddie, plans for tonight?” Venom asked materializing his head as he usually did close to Eddie’s own head. They agreed to go out to climb some buildings after dinner just for fun

“Well, Venom, I wanted to ask you...Could you give me some privacy? Like, is it  **_possible_ ** ? I could use some private time” He said in a rather casual tone. Maybe those years being a journalist gave him a good poker face.

“I can  **_try_ ** , but you see, we are bound to each other, I also can’t shut you out of myself” Venom replied opening a grin before continuing. “Why? We shouldn’t have secrets between us by now Eddie, what is it that you need to do in private that you can’t do in front of me?” He asked maliciously

“You’re such a bastard” Eddie laughed a little, “You get it, right? I don’t know how it is in your species, but humans have some **_needs_** ”

“ ** _Sexual_** needs, right?… Honestly, I thought you would never ask, took you long enough” Venom pointed out

“How are you doing in that…  **_department_ ** ?” Eddie asked curiously

“It’s not as accentuated as my hunger but far more intense than what humans have” 

“How come you never mentioned that? You’ve been hiding that from me all along?”

“I was waiting, apparently humans have more rules about sex than they have about eating three dinners at once when it’s four in the morning” 

“So… could you give me some privacy?”

“You know I can’t,  **_for real_ ** , but I can be quiet if it makes you less uncomfortable” Venom answered

“That works for me… is now a bad time?” Eddie asked suddenly in a rush

“Go ahead,” He said simply

Eddie went to his bathroom and lid the light close to the mirror on, making the place half illuminated. He took his clothes off and sat in the corner inside his bathtub that was also a shower. He thought about jerking off, showering and going to bed, nothing special. He was so horny that no videos, pictures or any external stimulus were needed to get him in the mood.

He was nervous as he sat and felt the cold bathtub on his skin, he tried to get rid of the thought Venom was there. As he started to touch himself they way he liked, getting a fast answer from his body, it became easier to just leave other thoughts behind and get more involved with that feeling. It was great, he was hard and sensitive to everything, it’s been long since the last time. He was starting to accelerate his rhythm, stroking faster as his mouth became slightly opened. Suddenly, he heard Venom make a noise. It scared him, but also aroused him even more. Resembled a moan, but way more guttural and beast-like.

“Sorry Eddie, I tried to be quiet, but I can feel it too” He hissed

“That’s ok,” Eddie said with his heart beating faster from the fright and excitement, that roar spread a shiver all way through his back

“Can I…?” Venom asked almost like he wouldn’t wait more than one second for the answer

“Yeah, your turn,” Eddie said, leaving his shyness behind, knowing too well what Venom meant

Venom materialized his hand over Eddie’s, who observed it take the shape of the long black fingers. Eddie followed the hand with his gaze until it was over Venom’s cock, or so Eddie would call it. He materialized himself over Eddie’s length, making it a bit wider and longer. It felt extremely weird for Eddie to see  **_himself_ ** like that, but he didn’t think too much of it as Venom started to jerk himself. It felt surreal, the pleasure spread fast and lingered for a while, he felt like every touch left an echo on his body, only to be felt again by new waves of pleasure. This sensation was ramifying all over him, being more accentuated where he was more sensitive. He forgot where he was or anything else, absolutely nothing mattered more than keeping that pleasure spreading across his nerves.

“Ve-nom… I can also feel everything you’re doing” He said quivering and gasping

“Do you want me to st-”

“No! Just… thought you should know” he interrupted fast

Venom continued, choosing to materialize his other hand to touch close to Eddie’s hipbone, he scratched the region softly with his long dark fingers and made his way to Eddie’s balls, caressing them too. Meanwhile, Eddie observed wide-eyed in a mixture of arousal and anticipation for Venom’s next moves. He stopped touching there to jerk himself, or Eddie, at this point they didn’t know anymore, faster.

Eddie was more of the quiet type but when he felt that strong grip hit every good spot he could name in the right way he just started moaning loudly, closing his eyes and arching his back involuntarily. He heard that bestial moan he heard before coming from Venom, he could feel some kind of vibration on the core of their beings as they came together.

Eddie opened his eyes, his heart was beating fast and he was still breathless. It was all fast and great… and weird. He looked down on himself and saw something that made him more weird out, although he thought it was expected. His cum wasn’t the usual color, it was somehow greyish, probably because Venom’s seed was black, so combining their  _ colors _ , that’s probably how it would look like. 

Eddie also couldn’t know if Venom sounded himself out using his vocal cords of if the sounds he made were just in his head. That was very confusing when they were on the street or talking to someone. Eddie really didn’t know how to feel about all this, it was intense and extremely pleasurable but he still had to get used to the idea.

“Eddie…? Did you enjoy that?” Venom asked after some long moments, sounding slightly apprehensive with the silence. Usually, he could be very selfish, but he was growing more concerned with Eddie’s wellbeing over time. Maybe more than he cared to admit.

“Yeah, it was… different, and very,  **_very_ ** good… You?” He asked as he started to come back from his aftermath

“Same here” Venom answered briefly

They didn’t talk more that night, which was awkward. Venom wanted to but decided to give his human some privacy, as he had asked before. He even tried to ask him if something was wrong after they went to bed and Eddie was taking time to sleep, once again, he just said he was tired and that next day he would feel better.

_ How stubborn!  _ Venom thought internally. He tried to convince himself that was normal in the beginning and slept, knowing Eddie was still awake. 


	2. Chapter 2

Some good days passed and nothing else was said about what happened that night. Venom noticed Eddie was doing some things more frequently, nothing he hadn't seen before but it started to catch his attention.

He noticed Eddie was looking at himself more in the mirror, but not like he was shaving or trying on clothes or doing something with his hair. Seem like he was searching for something in his reflection. He also noticed he was constantly checking some parts of his body, looking at them and touching them several times a day, with a specific type of touch. Looked like he was trying to find evidence of something on his arms, thighs, and neck.

He was laying in bed since sunrise, he was awake but didn't get up. It's been hours and he ignored Venom talking to him the whole morning. The more he stayed there, the more he felt anguished, Venom could feel that horrible anxiety in Eddie's chest. He wanted to get up but he was too depressed for that. Get up and do what? Live? Nope, better stay here, just the idea of walking to the corridor seemed too much pain. Venom was getting mad and started threatening to eat his liver if he didn't go to the kitchen to eat. His anxiety intensified but he went there anyway, Venom managed to scare him out of bed.

There at the kitchen, Eddie just wouldn't eat what Venom wanted. They ate a normal sized dish, that would be ok for someone like Eddie but certainly not nearly enough for Venom. The alien started to curse him and Eddie lost his temper as well, yelling back at him and shouting for him to shut up. But when Venom yelled that it was unbearable to be with him, he just left his dish on the sink and sat quietly on the couch. He was curled in the corner at first but soon lay down on the couch, still curled, as he squeezed his eyes shut. He felt himself sink there, secretly wishing he never had to return to the surface again.

Venom could feel the physical signs of extreme anxiety his host was experiencing, that twist on his gut, that pressure on his throat, sharp breathing and strong heartbeats that were somehow hurting him as well. He knew he was tired too, the dark circles under his eyes never seemed to get any better. He wasn't the most mentally stable host he could wish for since the beginning. When they met Eddie was dealing with what was probably the lowest low of his life, that brings consequences for any human and he had to face that whatever power he could give him, nothing could bring back what he lost.

He was becoming closer to Eddie, he cared about him even though his actions didn't show that so clearly. The idea he was causing him pain or discomfort was unexpectedly hard to deal with. He didn't want another host and he was certain that it was not just a matter of having a host he didn't kill, he wanted him to be fine.

“Eddie… Maybe we should talk about things, you're not ok” Venom said in a calm tone, very different from the moment before

He didn't answer for some good time, he didn't want to say anything. He hated talking about his problems, made him feel weak and vulnerable.

“I don't want to, I'll be ok. I just need some time” He finally said with a trembled voice, which gave him away

“Sorry I yelled at you. I get angry when I'm hungry”

“I know, I haven't been eating enough for us both I guess. I'll eat more later, ok?”

“Ok but that's not the problem. You're acting weird… why do you keep doing those things? And what have you been dreaming about?” 

“I don't know what you're talking about,” he said trying to avoid the conversation

“Eddie…” Venom warned him with much severity on his voice

He sighed and cleaned this throat before continuing.

“Ok… I… Man, I feel so stupid for saying this, it’s embarrassing” Eddie said hesitantly

“We shouldn't have so many secrets between us,” Venom said materializing one of his hands on Eddie's shoulder, to give him some comfort

“Promise you won't get angry?” He asked sounding insecure

“Hum, sure” Venom answered not knowing where that came from

“So… I've been…Oh mine, how do I even say this? I looked it up online… I’ve been feeling very  **_dysmorphic_ ** about my body. Don't make it bad ok? I like what we can do together, but… I'm just not used to see myself like this… I look at myself in the morning and I see something... and mid-afternoon I look again and I'm sure I'm different. My perception of my entire body is very messed up, I feel like I can't trust my senses about it anymore. I'm constantly afraid of eating too much and getting some health problem for that and also maybe eating too little and damaging the two of us. Like, yesterday in the morning I looked at my arm and touched it. And before lunch, I did it again and it looked thinner and when I took a shower I swear it looked bigger than in the morning. This… this is just confusing Venom. Even with all this checking, I don't know if I'm just freaked out or if it's true. Sometimes I look at my reflection and don't recognize myself instantly, it’s familiar, but not instantly me”

“You're having nightmares about it too?” Venom asked 

“I had them before we became one… but sometimes… I dream we are fighting someone or something and I'm expecting you to heal us and do your thing, but suddenly you're not there and I just bleed to death or get really hurt or lose a limb because I'm not fast enough or strong enough by myself” he said while his voice failed on those last two words. He missed crying, he didn’t allow himself to since Venom was there, but some tears were betraying him

“Oh, Eddie” he said while materializing a thin torso, arms and his head behind Eddie. He saw humans hugging before, so he tried to cross his arms around him for a while

“You're… hugging me?” Eddie asked in disbelief but also lightning up with the possibility, smiling weakly in the corner of his mouth

“Am I doing this right?” Venom asked as softly as his hoarse voice allowed

“Yeah, that's the best alien hug I've ever received” he answered laughing a little in the end

“Do you feel better?”

“Yes, I just wanted you to say something about it too,” Eddie said, Venom’s reaction to this was very important to him

“I'm upset I'm causing you discomfort with your body. I didn't know this could be a thing, I've had other hosts but they didn't survive so long to feel this way. I think we can practice outside more, I can say to you what I'm about to do, maybe than you know what to expect”

“That would help a lot” He admitted

“And Eddie… Don't be afraid I'll leave you to die, I won't. You're a good host, but you're not just that, I don't want anything bad to happen to you”

Eddie felt his heart a bit tingly after listening to that. He was afraid of Venom sometimes, he felt like a discardable vessel that he could simply grow tired of and leave without explanations. Had been some time he didn't feel someone cared for him for real. 

“I care about you too, Venom. I'm struggling, but I like to have you here with me. I'll manage, just give me some time” he said in an apologetic tone

“Ok, just don't starve me” he hissed playfully 

“I'll try, but we are not eating random people in the streets ok? So stop staring at them” he said giggling

“You're a pussy… but so you know, I wouldn't eat your liver, you were making me nervous, didn't mean it”

“Shut up, parasite… but yeah, good to know”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, brace yourselves 'cause the alien gay symbiotic sex with some good kink is about to happen and you don't wanna miss this one up ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Some weeks passed and Eddie's body dysmorphia started to fade as they worked together in the idea of inhabiting the same body and sharing control over it, instead of tricking each other for a quick dominance over their actions. They still had their disagreements and arguments, but they would usually pick of each other and make fun of it later. Eddie didn't have such a heavy atmosphere towering over him and Venom seemed less scary to him over time. He was coming to terms with the changes Venom brought with him and they were becoming just another thing in his life. 

Things were getting better, except nothing else happened since that first night and they both were feeling that untouched topic haunt them when Eddie would take off his clothes to shower or to start his day. Venom desired him, he wanted to touch him and use his long tongue to lick him in every forbidden place he could find. He wanted to dominate him, fuck him and hold his wrist as he did so. Eddie was aware Venom wanted something sexual with him, he started to understand the sighs their symbiosis gave him. He wanted that as well, for their luck, he wanted Venom to take control over him, use his strength to put him in good positions, grab him and stimulate him with no mercy. He wanted to feel what being dominated by him could feel like, not being able to know what he would do next but trusting him enough not to worry about it. He wanted more of that first night, the memory of that scratch Venom gave him on his hip made him bite his lip every time. That bastard knows what he likes.

Eddie had just taken a shower, he went to his bedroom while drying his hair in a lazy way. He sat on the bed completely uncovered by anything, putting his arms a bit behind and leaning on them a little with a smirk on his face.

“So Venom, when are we going to do something about  **_this_ ** ?” he said with a lustful voice, giving a quick glance at his hardening cock as he raised one of his eyebrows

Venom responded to that with a low roar that Eddie was sure that sounded out loud. He materialized himself, this time almost entirely, in front of Eddie. He could feel his alien partner weight on his thighs as Venom’s long dark fingers reached his waistline and neck. He gave Eddie an intense look as he grinned with his long tongue slid out

“Didn’t know you could do this” Eddie said while seeing Venom in front of him, referring to how much of him he could materialize without a host

“I can't do it for long, but soon we will be bound together, won't we?” he provoked him while letting his tongue out even a bit more of his mouth

“Took us long enough” Eddie finally said as he touched Venom’s chest with one hand and used the other to bring his face closer to his own

Eddie knew Venom’s mouth wasn’t exactly proper for a human kiss, but he wanted to see where this was going. Venom used the tip of his tongue to lick Eddie’s lower lip before he slid some of it on Eddie’s mouth. The human missed the feeling of crushing his lips against someone else’s, but the tongue was skillful, to say the least. He could feel Venom was becoming more of his amorphous form again, but making the contact they had skin on skin very stimulant. 

The alien loved how his human would react to his touch, he seemed delighted and his arousal was undeniable. The more Venom showed strength and gripped him tightly against the bed as he licked him all over, the more the man underneath him would moan and shiver. It soon became obvious how Eddie liked to be scratched by him, so Venom turned him around roughly and scratched his back, being very malicious as he started on the neck and went all the way down. He continued to lick him, using his long tongue to lick his balls and close to his entrance at the same time. 

Eddie’s head was in another galaxy, Venom turned him around again and tightened his hands together, using his undefined form to do so around the wrists. He licked and sniffed Eddie's neck roughly as he scratched him more and more in his stomach and close to his lower areas.

“Ahhh…. Ve-nom…” he moaned as the alien made pressure close to his entrance

Venom was ready to devour him, he could feel the pleasure spread on Eddie's body, he could feel his hard-on pulsating. He then made his fingers less sharp on the edges and introduced one on his cuffed partner. 

“Ohh…” Eddie moaned as he breathed sharply. He was a bit nervous about it, but he wanted more and more as his body adjusted to Venom, who was gradually making the finger inside bigger

“Any  **_requests_ ** ?” Venom asked with his hoarse voice, making implicit he could assume any shape and size to penetrate him

“Remember that first night? That one” Eddie said gasping. His imagination didn't leave him alone since that night

“Very well, then” he replied materializing what Eddie requested in the space between them, pressing his length against Eddie's hip to make him feel what was going to be inside him soon

“You picked the shape, so I’ll choose how,” Venom said “Get on your knees, put your hands on the headboard facing the wall and I'll start” he continued freeing Eddie's hands

“Like... this?” Eddie asked after leaning a little with his hands on the headboard, making himself more exposed

“Perfect” Venom answered in a roar

Without any ceremony, Venom grabbed Eddie by the hips and pushed himself inside the other, who felt some pain but didn't ask him to stop. Venom was rough on his fucking from the start and Eddie seemed to like it. He fucked him hard on every thrust but not too fast. He used his long fingers to pull Eddie's hair and touch his lips in a provocative way, making him more desperate to be fucked faster. 

Venom continued to lick him, reaching the tip of his tongue on Eddie’s nipples and threatening to start stroking him with his hand as he fucked him hard.

“More, Venom… make it thicker” He said between gasps

Venom made himself thicker and grabbed Eddie by the neck and shoulder, pushing him on himself to make him feel his new size.

“Oh, fuck…” He said with his eyes closed, feeling he was close to his release

“Not so fast, Eddie… I'm not done fucking you like this, you made me wait, now I'll make you wait” Venom said forming a little black ring around Eddie's cock and also cuffing him again, this time on the headboard

“Shit, you’re driving me crazy” Eddie moaned as he felt that ring around his base

Venom continued to fuck him and Eddie was helpless on all those sensations. He started to think he would come even with the ring, this was just too much. 

“Please, Venom… let me…” He cried 

He started to move his hips more as the other continued to go further inside him. That made Venom moan and a wave of pleasure invaded them both. Now Venom was getting closer, Eddie could feel the pleasure the alien felt spread just like the other night. It came in every time stronger waves, ramified all over him, made him even more sensitive where he was being fucked and to Venom’s grip. 

“Don’t stop, Eddie” he said pushing himself harder as he undid the ring around his human.

Eddie felt Venom’s fingers scratch him on his back more, he was sure it was a bit too harsh as he felt both pleasure and pain lingering there. He arched his back more, not caring how submissive that looked, he could feel Venom squeeze his balls against his own as he moved faster in and out of him. He started shaking with his hands tight to the bed, his knees felt weak, and before he could think of anything else, he came really hard, spilling himself all over the sheets as he moaned almost like a scream. He could hear a bestial sound echo the room as he came, but instantly after it, everything went black.

“Eddie… Eddie… Wake up” 

Eddie could feel a cold mass touch him softly on his cheek, he opened his eyes and he was staring at the ceiling of his bedroom. As he sat on his bed, he noticed Venom covered him with a clean part of the sheets.

“Wow, what… what happened?” He asked confused, touching his temples

“What do you remember?” Venom asked

“I was right there and we were… you know… and we came and I think I passed out. Is that it?” Eddie said blushing slightly

“Yes, you didn’t miss any memories,” Venom said as he looked at Eddie, “Did you like it? Also, sorry about your back Eddie, I’ll heal us now that you’re awake” Venom continued

“Yeah, I **_really_ ** did… Never felt something like this before… I’m sore but that’s ok, it was great while we were doing it” He said with a smirk on the corner of his mouth, “By the way, can I take a look before you heal us?”

“You sure? You’re all marked… Scratches and some bruises, I felt you wanted it, I wouldn’t otherwise” The alien said trying to prevent him from being scared

“Actually, I kind of like marks… Might sound like a horny teenage thing, but I find it hot” 

“In that case, you’ll like what I did”

He went to his bathroom, taking some care not to get up too fast, and stood in front of his mirror. Venom was right on warning him, he was indeed badly scratched on his back, that last one was more like a cut and had dried blood around it. He looked at his waist, where Venom gripped him, and he was bruised there. He also looked at his wrists, they were bruised too, Venom held him tight against the headboard and he probably hurt them as he moved. 

“So…?” Venom asked

“Not gonna lie, I’m impressed… in a good way. You can heal us now… Just leave the wrists, I wanna see how long they take on their own”

“Oh, shut up” Venom hissed, accusing him

“And because it’s a turn on, ok, you got me,” Eddie said looking at Venom, who had his head close to his. He kissed him between his white eyes and caressed the back of his head, getting a brief shiver from the alien form as an answer. 

“Watch” Venom said on Eddie’s ear

Eddie looked at his back heal in front of him in less than a minute, only taking longer on the last scratch. His hips weren’t purple anymore and he felt some refreshing sensation on the parts of him that were probably needing some attention even without being visibly injured.

The human thanked him, it felt good to be taken care of by the same one that he trusted to mark him on the first place. He knew Venom could have healed them while he was recovering his senses but chose to wait and show him, in case he wanted to see. It was a subtle gesture of kindness Eddie didn’t miss out. 

“You’re welcome, Eddie,” Venom said as they went back to the bedroom, glad their intimacy didn't scare him like the last time. 


	4. Chapter 4

_“How do you like this one?”_ Eddie typed on his phone so Venom could read it

 **_“Put it on”_ **The symbiote said on his head

“Excuse me, sir? Humm… Can I try it on?” Eddie asked shyly to the guy on the other side of the counter of the sex shop they were

“Sure, want some help? There is a mirror right there too” the man answered pointing at a somehow hidden mirror on the corner of the store

“That's fine, I can put it myself” Eddie answered getting closer to the mirror

He was shy about being in that place, not that he was shy on bed, he just didn't have the habit of buying anything sex-related other than lube and condoms.

 _“Did you like it?”_ he asked Venom, typing once again after looking at his reflection

 **_“You look delicious like this, take it off or we’ll have to use the cabins_ ** **”** Venom hissed on Eddie's head

 _“Oh really? Thought we weren't in the mood this morning”_ he teased

 **_“You made change my mind, you always do”_ **Venom said stimulating his human close to his hip under his clothes

Eddie let out a small gap as he felt Venom caress him under his clothes.

Perfect, now he was turned on inside a sex shop. Not embarrassing at all. He took some deep breaths in the corner and paid their new acquisition, very excited to know how Venom would use it on him later.

Typing and listening to Venom’s answers was a good new practice they developed. It was easy and felt more like a conversation. They even had a conversation in an app, Eddie used the number of an old phone and the new number, so if someone looked at his screen it would mostly feel like he was talking to another person online. Eddie also liked to be able to look at the messages later, even if he was the only one who sent them, gave him some comfort.

Eddie locked the door behind him and put his backpack on the floor.

“So now you think you can do that to me in public, hun?” The human asked out loud smiling maliciously

“You liked it, Eddie. I'm offended you forgot about that other time, though we had fun” Venom answered out loud as well

“What other tim-? Oh…” He said remembering once they were talking in a high place after climbing a building and Venom started to tease him, ending up on sex “Well, no one was there. It was a public place... but no people!”

“Still, you liked it. Don't change the subject” Venom said materializing his hand over Eddie's to use his long back fingers to touch Eddie's lips “Strip. Now.” he commanded

Eddie obeyed taking off his grey hoodie and shirt all at once. He was aware that the sound of his zipper opening turned his partner on too, he could feel an extra pressure built upon his lower areas. It felt weird when Venom was aroused but he wasn't, the sexual tension was difficult to assimilate. If Venom wanted something his body also did, but sometimes his mind didn't. The good part was that, when they both wanted something sexual, they felt everything twice and nothing could be more pleasurable than that. Venom loved how Eddie experienced his arousal, like in most male humans it was concentrated, which was so different than his, that was more like a web of sensations.

It was clear between them that today they were more into a mindset of domination and submission. Venom was crazy to use what they bought, but before that, he wanted to have more fun. He commanded Eddie to sit on the couch and start jerking himself, which was unlike him, he liked to be the one touching and teasing.

Eddie didn't question him and started jerking his erect member slowly, he was so aroused it almost felt unfair to stimulate himself, he wouldn't last long this way, knowing exactly where to touch.

“Faster, Eddie, I know you can take it” Venom whispered on his mind, or ear, he wasn't sure

Eddie went faster, squeezing himself more on the head, starting to get difficult to stop

“Venom, why? You know I want more than this” he said gasping and getting even closer

That's when Venom made his move, making him stop by taking control of his hands. Looking down, Eddie could see Venom's black hands scratching his thighs but very away from his cock, making him crazy for more contact. Eddie wanted to be touched more between his legs but Venom wouldn't do it, he continued scratching for some time. At some point Eddie felt his erection practically beg for more attention, he even moved his hips to get more pleasure from his erected member but it wasn't enough. Every second he waited was torture.

“How impatient… But that's ok, I'll let you continue” Venom said freeing Eddie's right hand from his domain, but not the left one

Eddie gripped himself strongly and jerked fast, this was even more stimulating than before. But soon Venom interrupted him again, taking his hand away from his cock.

“No… let me… please, I'm so close” Eddie plead

“No” Venom answered in an intimidating hoarse tone

Venom had control of both Eddie's hands and forearms, also taking the opportunity to materialize his head behind Eddie's and lick him from his back up to his neck. Eddie could hear that noise Venom made when his mouth was being wide opened and his tongue sliding out of it. It scared him sometimes, but being in this position made his brain have a hard time deciding if something was dangerous or arousing

“Are you sure?” Venom asked, reading the signs his partner gave him

“Yeah, just… be careful, ok?” Eddie answered half scared of what Venom was about to do and half relieved he was going to do it, the anticipation was overwhelming

Venom approached him even more, letting him feel his breath, which made him shiver sitting still on the couch.

“Always, my pet” Venom answered before using his long sharp teeth to bite his neck slightly, in a scratching motion, but using his teeth and putting some pressure on it

The teeth were sharp on the edges and even trusting Venom to do that in such a dangerous area, the adrenalin and pleasure spread fast as he felt his cock being stimulated again at the same time. Eddie was moaning loudly with his eyes closed, his thighs rubbing against each other in pure pleasure. He could feel something warm dripping from his neck and making its way through his chest, it was probably a thin drop of blood but he didn't care.

“It’s time for our new toy. Be a good pet and put it on, Eddie” Venom said with his rough voice as he gave him back control over his arms and licked close to where he was bleeding a little

Eddie was dying to come, but he obeyed him once more, getting up from the couch and reaching his backpack. As he undid the packaging, it revealed a black collar and leash. The extension of the leash was constituted by a chain that made a very unique sound and the collar and end of the leash were made of leather.

Eddie put the collar around his neck and adjusted it, not making it too tight, but perfect to be pulled.

“I'm ready, what now?” The leashed man asked with a smirk

“Kneel” Venom commanded

Eddie knelt and raised his hand, that was holding the leash same way he would do to offer it to someone standing right in front of him. What came next was fascinating to look at. He watched Venom take shape in front of him, being linked to the hand Eddie offered. It was always a surprise to look at him fully formed, he couldn't do it for long but it was always worth it. Venom’s figure was tall and strong, even bigger when looked from Eddie's position. Venom finished fixing his shape and took the leash from Eddie’s hand. He pulled Eddie closer using it, shortening the length by making it go around his thick wrist. He pulled his human strongly until he could feel Eddie's breath on his big erect member.

“Now suck” Venom said

Eddie licked him around quickly and kissed his length up to the tip, where he started sucking, not waiting much to put all he could in his mouth.

“Ohhh… yes…” Venom moaned while grabbing Eddie's hair with his other hand, this was such a good view to have, his partner was sucking him fast and deep, Venom couldn’t look away

The chain followed the movements being made and the sound was synchronized with every deep suck Eddie gave him. After some time, Venom pulled him in the opposite direction and they went back to the couch.

Eddie felt a good part of Venom return to their symbiosis but the alien kept his upper part so they could continue making out with Venom on his top, pulling him with the leash here and there. When Venom felt ready to do more, he told Eddie to get on his knees on the floor again, this time so he could fuck him. Venom assumed his full body shape on the top of Eddie before he left the couch, making the human feel his weight over his thighs.

“You were such a good pet today I might give you what you like” Venom teased, gripping him strongly on his waistline and scratching him as he moved his hands to his back

Eddie could feel himself tremble as Venom pulled his neck back and used his long tongue to tease him close to his entrance. Venom continued by introducing his wet tongue on Eddie, who gasped and moaned as he felt himself stretch inside. He was completely dominated by him, only going more submissive when Venom squeezed his ass against his cock but without penetrating him, just to make him feel their erect members touching.

“Just fuck me, V. I can't take this anymore,” Eddie said moaning with his eyes closed, he wanted to come really bad

He felt a strong grip on his hips and a big member penetrate him all at once. He didn't choose the size today, it was bigger than usual, somehow painful at first but when he started to fuck him the discomfort went away and all he could feel was how full he was and how good it felt. The sound of the chain was driving him crazy but soon Venom pulled him by the leash, making it tighter as his neck got slightly back.

“Spread your legs more for me, Eddie. I’ll come deep inside you” Venom hissed making Eddie lean forward and put his weight on his arms, face closer to the floor

Venom could go deeper this way and he didn’t take it easy on him for it, fucking him hard against the floor. Didn't take long for Eddie to feel he couldn't hold anymore in this new position, his legs were shaking involuntarily.

“Ahhhh yeah, don't stop… ahhhh” Eddie moaned loudly as he came hard, feeling Venom pressing himself deep on him as he came

But Venom didn't stop right away, he continued for some time and soon the human could feel his partner would come too, he felt that pulse all around his body and the waves of pleasure were stronger every second.

“Yes… Yes, Eddie” he moaned as he continued to grip Eddie strongly by the hips and could feel the man under him was moving his ass to stimulate him even further

When Venom came they both moaned loudly, Eddie with his husky voice and Venom with his bestial kind of moan. The orgasm was particularly long this time and as they rode out of it, they heard each other gasp.

When it was over, Eddie was still shaking a little and Venom pulled out carefully, returning to their symbiosis quickly.

“Lay down for a while, Eddie. You came twice and you know you get lightheaded after sex” Venom said caressing Eddie’s jaw as he undid the collar around his neck. “You can take it off now” he added

Eddie took off the collar and lay down on the floor, still breathing heavily. Closing his eyes, he knew maybe he would lose his consciousness for a while. But soon he felt better and managed to sit, resting his back on the couch.

“I wonder if this will ever stop happening. I mean, it’s still totally worth it, damn it was good… I just wished I didn’t feel dizzy after it” Eddie said touching his neck and noticing it had some blood on it when he looked at this hand

“Doesn’t happen every time, just when we come more than once or do something like today” Venom pointed out. “I loved the collar, looks perfect on you” he added after a while

“And you surely know how to use it, was worth the almost hard on I had in public” Eddie joked

Venom held him from behind for a while as he touched Eddie’s neck and hair softly. Whenever they did something like this, the experience was very immersive so Venom knew some aftercare was necessary. He held Eddie’s hand, locking their fingers together after the human touched his neck again.

“How bad is it?” Eddie asked slightly apprehensive

“I never do anything that would be dangerous to you, even without my healing factor. All I do could hurt badly for days and take time to heal, leave scars, bruises… but never put you in real danger, you know I don’t want to harm you, right? We can stop whenever you want, all you have to do is say the word” Venom said trying to soothe him, he seemed scared

“I wasn’t sure about how much of the healing factor you use while we have sex, but now that you told me that I feel better. I know you don’t want to hurt me… that other night I said it was too much and you stopped… I trust you completely… I was just afraid, it’s my neck and your teeth are really sharp” he admitted

“Sometimes I use it to make something stop hurting faster so we can continue, but I usually heal us for real after it’s over. Your neck has some blood on it and the collar made it bruised close to the cut, but it’s mostly messy, not deep” Venom reassured him

“Thank’s ok, I just got weird out with the blood, but it’s fine” Eddie said sounding more relaxed

“Eddie… I have to say it, I love doing this kind of thing with you, but you don’t have to do any of that to satisfy me. I’m happy having conventional sex with you, I like when you enjoy it, it’s enough for me” Venom said holding his hand again

“I… know, I guess… I can feel you like it too. Goes the same way for me, I love when you dominate me like today, I don’t know, it feels great. But I wouldn’t mind just doing the classic things… as long as it is with you” He said

Venom envolved his with his black arms and kissed him behind his head, placing his head behind Eddie’s. At first, he didn’t give much value to talking to Eddie since he could mostly read his emotions by the way his body reacted to them. But with time he understood his partner was someone who needed things to be said out loud and since Venom started asking him about how he felt instead of assuming things based on his readings, their relationship only got better. They never had a conversation about how they should name their relationship. “Boyfriend” seemed a rather incomplete term to define it, they shared so much more than that term could express. Maybe one day they could agree on a name for it,  but for now, feeling it was enough for them.


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie woke up before sunset with his own screams echoing his bedroom. The first thing he did when his eyes were open, was to throw his sheets away and touch his legs in despair. Being so startled and short of breath was a terrible way to awaken and after some painfully long moments, he finally adjusted to the fact the images had just seen were a nightmare and nothing more. 

Relieved and still overwhelmed, Eddie started crying, still touching his legs, involving them with his arms. Venom was unsure of how to approach him. Their relationship in symbiosis was getting more intimate, following the lead of their emotional relationship. Eddie wasn't blocking him so much out of his mind and sometimes they had the same dream, although it was clear to them from whom they came. This nightmare was entirely Eddie's.

“Why don’t we turn on the light and drink some water, Eddie? Try to calm down, it was just a nightmare” Venom said trying to soothe him

“You say that because you can grow your limbs back again!! And heal from whatever the fuck in ten seconds!! You  **don’t know** how it feels, you don’t even have your own body! You  **know** what I just saw! I  **don't** have to fucking calm down!” Eddie said all at once irritated and also feeling despair creep under his skin again

Venom didn't like that answer, feeling offended by the way Eddie spoke to him. He gave shape to his head and hands, gripping Eddie's arms and making him look at him.

“You are going to give us a heart attack. Stop crying and  **get over it** ” Venom said in an intimidating way staring at him

Eddie also didn't like Venom's answer but having him use that tone with him was almost like a slap in the face. He got out of bed and drank some water, feeling his heartbeats get more steady for the first time after waking up. The panic was fading away, giving place to remorse for how he spoke to Venom.

“V?... I'm sorry…” Eddie said gloomy and starting to get anguished

“Save it for later, I don't want to talk to you now” Venom answered in his head

Eddie could feel his symbiote’s anger resonate on him, like background noise or frequency. He seemed hurt too, which was unusual, Venom didn't display a set of emotions like Eddie. If their emotions could be compared to colors, Eddie could differentiate between many tones of blue, meanwhile, Venom could only differentiate maybe three tones. At least, Venom was very straightforward on his mood, reading him was a simple task now that they were more used to each other. 

Knowing that pushing Venom to talk to him was just another way to start a new fight, Eddie went back to bed. It was frustrating to have such a mental state, got the very worst of him and made him feel exposed like he was turned inside out. 

Eddie woke up some hours later, he had slept touching his legs. Most of his nightmares were body horror related. This time he dreamed he made a tattoo on his left thigh and as his dream continued he felt pain coming from it. He didn't like the tattoo on his dream, the drawing didn't come out nicely on his skin and the ink had a dirty ugly aspect. Having a bad tattoo was a nightmare on its own to him. He felt more pain coming from it so he applied something over the irritated skin and sat on the floor. When he checked his leg again on the nightmare, he was horrified to see the skin, muscles and fat from his thigh to start corroding, like it was attacked by a strong acid. He could see a hole get bigger on his leg, pieces of muscles falling in a gory way on the floor around his leg, all the layers of tissue getting uneven close to where the tattoo used to be. Hopefully, the screams from his nightmare woke him in real life but that image could not be unseen.

Venom was starving when they woke up and Eddie was still very shaken to think about food but he also didn't want to bother Venom more, eating whatever he chose on random fast food places and food trucks they came across on the streets. Eddie eventually sat on a bench, outside a closed store, before returning home.

“I was really  **really** hungry... thanks Eddie” Venom said on his head

“Not a problem. Maybe we should go back, it’s going to rain soon” Eddie said briefly and quietly so no one could hear

Two blocks away from home the little raindrops turned into heavy rain and that made his clothes soaked wet and cold, not a very comforting thing to someone that needed warmth, both physical and emotional.

“Eddie, take those out, we are so cold. We can go under a blanket if we change” Venom suggested, feeling the cold rain made Eddie more sensible to the bad start their day had

They ended up taking a shower to warm up. After some long time of Eddie sitting on the bottom of the bathtub, Venom crossed his arms around him. He looked at him and could see his lips trembling slightly.

“Privacy, Venom. Give me some time” he said avoiding eye contact and shifting his face away

“Sorry, Eddie… I didn't mean it like that… I know you don’t choose to feel some bad things… They just come, right?” Venom asked brushing his arms

Eddie nodded as he hid his face with his hands to cry. It was so hard to make people understand he couldn't choose to simply cheer up, that there was no positive affirmations or happy songs or “just get over it” statements that could make his head shift from being sick to healthy. He was trapped there. And having Venom to say that to him, the very creature that shared a body with him, was terrible. Made him feel like his pain was not valid and that he was just some spoiled kid bitching about life. If crying in front of Venom was a touchy thing before, now it was even harder, every tear held so much guilt and shame.

“It’s ok to be scared, Eddie, you saw some disturbing things,” Venom said in the most soothing way his voice allowed

“I'm sorry I said all that before, V… I was just so freaked out and these nightmares… Like it isn't enough to be exhausted” Eddie said stumbling on his thoughts

“It's coming back, right? That discomfort” Venom asked referring to the body dysmorphia

“You mean, getting worse? Never went away completely. But yes, whenever I have a nightmare like this it gets worse”

“You said you were ok, why did you lie to me?” Venom asked upset

“Because I'm doing way better now, it just didn't fade away one hundred percent yet” Eddie explained getting up slowly to dry himself with a towel

“How much, then?” Venom asked

“What? Oh, maybe seventy-percent-ok?” He said as he got water out of his left ear with the tip of the towel

“That's not enough, Eddie” Venom said concerned while Eddie looked at their reflection on the mirror

“Since when are you a straight-A student?” He asked trying to make their conversation change direction

“It’s you, Eddie. I care about you… and I think you need a hug” Venom said

Eddie smiled at his reflection, that showed Venom behind him. Maybe some quiet time with him and a couple of alien hugs could indeed make him feel better.

They sat on the couch and Eddie covered them with a thick blanket he got from his bed. They just stayed there watching whatever on TV, Venom involving him under the blanket. Sometimes he would caress him on his arm or place his head behind Eddie’s. Eddie could be a stubborn guy to the point of arrogance sometimes, but Venom noticed that most human males didn’t allow themselves so much sensibility as Eddie did. His discomfort on talking about his issues didn’t mean the same as denying they exist. He allowed himself to feel, sometimes shared that and wasn’t afraid to ask for help. He just hated feeling vulnerable and that’s reasonable for anyone. Venom also noticed that Eddie was respectful to females, he had been with hosts that were vile and although it didn’t bother him back then, the thought of having a host like that made him disgusted now. Turns out his human wasn’t just the perfect biological host, they were a match in many other ways. 

“I really like that” Eddie said when Venom was messing his hair slowly, scratching his neck a little on the end of every movement

“Close your eyes, Eddie, I have an idea,” He said

Eddie had no clue of what it could be, closing his eyes with questions ready to be asked on his head.

“Touch your arms now, I think you need to remember how your body is, but not with your eyes. Feel it, Eddie, I think it might help you” Venom continued

It was a rather odd activity for them to do. Venom just guided Eddie on his own body, telling him to describe what he felt with his hands. Sometimes Venom would add some comments about something Eddie couldn’t reach or wasn’t used to see in the mirror. Eddie had been too terrified and uncomfortable with his body to touch it and feel it the way he was doing, following the lines and being so aware of details. They went throught every little part, from his toes to parts of his neck and back of his arms he rarely remembered to care about. 

When Venom finally asked him to touch his left thigh he could feel Eddie get anxious. 

“It’s there, Eddie, just like yesterday”

“I know… This was really helpful, V. I’m sorry for what I said before when I was scared” 

“I forgive you, Eddie. But I don’t agree with you. Is not that I don’t have a body. I have a flexible form and so I can have  **_as many_ ** bodies as I want” Venom answered him

“You’re right… Sometimes I feel bad for you, I mean, I’m not really healthy… That must bother you” Eddie said giving away one of his biggest insecurities 

“Sometimes it isn’t easy, but you share everything with me, Eddie. The good things, the bad things. You are home to me” Venom replied holding Eddie’s hand and involving him in a tight hug

They stayed this way for some time and Eddie’s tension, that still lingered during the day, started to unfold. He felt exhaustion and also that he had a safe place to land. Venom waited until he fell asleep on the couch, he wouldn’t be awake for too long after it, but he bothered to turn the TV off and cover them better.

This time Venom’s dreams were more prominent, Eddie saw a place that could only be space before his eyes and some creatures he had never seen before. Although it was all in a very dream-like manner, it was interesting to have such visions sometimes. By the end of their nap, Eddie’s dream was on display for them. It was a rather sexy dream, in which Venom teased him all over his body without taking an exact form. The stimulation on the dream became more intense and Eddie woke up to find himself with his cheeks slightly blushed and his member still adjusted to his dream.

“V, did you just dreamed that with me?” he asked almost gasping

“I did” he answered in an indecipherable tone

“So, what do you say?” Eddie asked still laying down on the couch

“My turn to feel your body, Eddie,” he said out loud close to the human’s ear

Venom took shape on the top of Eddie, who felt the alien's weight over him. Dark hands held the human close to his shoulder as Venom introduced his tongue on Eddie's mouth. Eddie could feel a big volume between Venom's legs but soon his symbiote let go of their kiss to go back to his amorphous form.

Eddie felt Venom crawl under his clothes, reaching all over him at once. The gaps in his clothes weren't so big, making it very tight between them. Venom knew how to tease him and where. He scratched his back, made his form pressure him tight on his thighs and started to provoke him in a more intimate way on his hip bone, getting closer and closer with time.

As Eddie got more aroused and started to moan, grabbing the edges of the couch, still under his sheets as Venom focused his attention on other parts. He choked him very slightly on his neck, lighter than the collar they had would, just to set him on that mood. Later, Venom continued to stimulate him on his chest as he rubbed his hard member, involving it with his dark shape. Eddie loved when Venom did this, he felt things in every part of his body, the waves of pleasure coming and going, making him drunk on all those things. 

Eddie had his hands on his thighs and he was about to start jerking himself over Venom, but the alien materialized his hand over Eddie's. He brought the dark hand with it's long fingers to Eddie's mouth, where he slid it on his lower lip and let him suck it for a while. He knew Eddie liked it, he was very sensible on the tip of his fingers and loved kissing. Venom felt Eddie lick his fingers and suck them as if he was sucking something else. 

"V-v… ahh,  **_please_ ** , you know what I want" Eddie said gasping while Venom teased him close to his entrance

"Turn around, Eddie" he sounded out loud

Eddie turned, grabbing a cushion that was behind him. Venom slide his pants down enough for his next moves. He took shape, with hands, head, and everything. After making Eddie be on his knees on the couch, Venom started to use his long tongue to lick him around his entrance. The human was dying with the anticipation and soon Venom introduced his tongue on him. That made Eddie arch his back and gasp loudly. Venom's tongue was strong and long, twisting in devilish ways inside him, making him tremble when it hit an extra sensitive spot. 

Didn't take long until Eddie was a quivering mess, moving his hips to let more inside of him, getting closer every time his hard member hit his inner thighs as he moved. Venom turned one of his hands to and an amorphous form again and placed it over Eddie's balls and base, later starting a motion that extended to his entire length, more pressure applied on the head. 

His loud moans were being a bit muffled by the cushion but he was loud anyway. Venom scratched him slightly on his back, setting shivers on him. He pulled his hair and moved inside in an intense way.

"Oh, that,  **that** " Eddie moaned when Venom did him in a certain rhythm

Venom used his free hand to grab Eddie's ass as he stimulated him strongly inside. The alien could feel Eddie was going to come soon, his knees were trembling and he was moving his hips fast. Giving him some good strokes on his dick and going a little deeper on him, he made him come. It was a delicious sight to be seen, he was trapped on his grasp, trying to be fucked by him just a bit more as he came pushing his ass back, his moans showing extreme arousal. 

When it was over Eddie laid on his stomach, breathing heavily, some sweat on his forehead. 

“That was just… amazing… Thanks, V. What do you want me to do for you now?” he asked imagining Vemon probably would fuck him more but in a different way

“Nothing, Eddie. I want to do things just for you tonight. Do you want more?” Venom asked 

“No… at least for now” he answered in a malicious way. “I say we take another nap, grab dinner at that Chinese food truck you like and eat it by park. How about that?” Eddie suggested stroking Venom’s head that was staring at him coming from his chest

“Sure, Eddie, if it makes you happy,” he said on his mind. “But I choose the sauce” 

“Oh mine, ok, ok… I’ll cry in public with that pepper thing that comes from the depths of hell but that’s alright. You earned it” 

They did what Eddie suggested, but since it rained, all the benches were wet on the park, so they took their dinner home. Eddie was never the type of person who was afraid to walk by himself at night, even when he should have been. However, having Venom with him was empowering in so many ways. He felt he didn’t have to run away from trouble, he could run into it and solve it. And Venom would always have his back. It was a beautiful thing to feel he fell, the dark webs would always be there for him. 


	6. Chapter 6

“Yes, V… uhh… I love when you do that” Eddie moaned while Venom touched his back in a seductive way as they laid on bed early in the morning

“You have such nice curves close to your hips, I can't help it," Venom said as he placed some fingers on Eddie's inner thighs from behind

Eddie buried his head more on his pillow and arched his back. Venom was caressing him all over his back, giving him some stronger grips on the waistline, just the way he liked. The human could feel Venom’s hot breath on his neck and Venom continued caressing him on his thighs and ass.

"We are having many erotic dreams, Eddie. Don't get mad if I touch you in public, I'm always bound to your skin" Venom said hissing and breathing heavily on Eddie's neck and he continued to evolve him

Venom had a point, they were having a lot of sex on the last couple of days. For some reason Eddie was feeling horny more often, the sex was satisfying but soon after it, he would want to do it again. Just changing his clothes and touching his skin for a while would make him bite his lips, imagining them together.

Now Venom was driving him crazy as he materialized his legs and placed one between Eddie's thighs. He adjusted the size and soon Eddie was moaning while he rubbed his member on Venom.

"Oh, V… fuck, I want it" Eddie said moaning

"Not before you suck me the way you promised," Venom said with a malicious grin

"I can do it later, just…" Eddie pegged feeling his entrance get slightly stretched by Venom

"No, suck me first and if I like it, I'll fuck you later," Venom said feeling Eddie grow desperate with the wait

Venom had his entire body formed by now, so he got up and stood close to the bed. He was tall, strong and even scary, his big member ready to receive Eddie's attention. Eddie got on his knees in front of Venom, who grabbed him by his hair and looked at him.

"Do it, Eddie" He said with his long tongue sliding out of his mouth

Eddie didn't hesitate on putting the entire member on his mouth, starting to suck fast. He knew Venom liked it deep and with strong sucks, so he gave it to him. As he was being sucked, Venom decided to materialize a part of him around Eddie's cock, much like a thin underwear but a very tight one.

Eventually, Eddie started moaning as he sucked his symbiote. Venom was rubbing Eddie's tip here and there under his amorphous shape. He first tested the pressure, but what really got Eddie was the frequency. Venom maintained that speed on the movements he would apply on Eddie’s cock, that was so slippery with precum by now. Eddie was pleased he could be on his knees for this, the teasing on his entrance was making him tremble slightly. Venom never spared him of how much stimulus he could take at once.

The symbiote could feel Eddie’s urgency grow again, he was sucking him more and more and also getting a bit uncoordinated, the pleasure was making it harder to suck like before. 

Venom felt Eddie's arousal intensify with each suck, he was moving his hips a little to make the friction even better. It was clear he wanted to moan loudly, say the dirty things that came to his head, but he couldn’t do any of that as he worked on the other. 

After some time Venom pulled Eddie’s head gently away from him, to let him breath better for a while. His breathing was heavier every second and now he could focus more on what was being made on him. Venom intensified the frequency, receiving a delicious moan from his human as an answer.

“You want to come, Eddie?” Venom teased holding his hair again with his long dark fingers and slowing the frequency

“Oh, mine… yes” He answered biting his lower lip, not caring if they didn’t fuck yet

“So carry on” Vemon demanded, implying what he should do by bringing his head closer to his cock again

Eddie deepthroated him a good amount of times and Venom continued to stimulate him with his form on his entire length and entrance. Eddie was moaning more and it was getting difficult once again to continue as he was about to lose control. He wanted to be touched in more places, he wanted Venom to continue scratching his thighs like before but the alien was being devilish to him. Venom pulled his head again, making Eddie continue the sucking only on his tip. Then, Venom went back to focus his attention on Eddie’s tip as well, squeezing it nicely and that was all Eddie could take, even wanting more. His legs were shaking and after a shiver spread all way through his body, he came still sucking Venom's cock. While he was unloading himself, Venom could feel some week and fast movements he was doing with his tongue. He was hot and coming but still sucking him with that blissed face. This time, the symbiote came and Eddie was caught out of guard with it, this completely different type of pleasure invading him over his own. He drank him up, his orgasm prolonging with Venom’s climax and when Venom had also unloaded himself on the other, he pulled out.

Venom observed Eddie was still catching his breath after a while, so he helped him get up from the floor to lay down in bed, rapidly returning completely to their symbiosis. Eddie felt his head spinning for a while and Venom covered them after making Eddie lay on his side. After some minutes, Eddie felt himself getting back to normal.

“Are you ok, Eddie?” Venom said in a low tone as he touched his jaw carefully

“Yeah, it was fucking great, V. Really, I don’t always come this hard without you fucking me. I just wasn’t expecting you to come too, got me a little tired that’s all” Eddie answered in a dreamy way

“We didn’t eat today too… How is your jaw, Eddie? Is it hurting?” Venom insisted

“It’s not hurting, it’s just… very used up” Eddie laughed a little

He felt that refreshing sensation on his face and jaw, Venom was using his healing factor on them.

 

The day went on normally, or as normal as life could be for them. When it was getting darker they heard the news from Eddie’s new workplace and it was more than clear their presence was required. Eddie got his phone and texted that number he had to talk to Venom, just to show him on the written screen what he wanted to say.

 

_ “We have to go!” _ Eddie wrote

**_No, Eddie! It’s a fire! And there will be sirens too!!_ **

 

He had a point. Those were his two weaknesses, fire and loud noises.

 

_ “Vemon, there are people there! They need us!”  _

**_Let the Spider-Kid do it, he might find out this is our weakness if the sees us there_ **

 

Shit, he had another point. But still, they just couldn’t sit there and watch.

 

_ “There are humans there risking their lives to save others, V. We can heal, we have to go now!” _

Eddie said that getting his backpack from his desk and preparing to leave but Venom made him paralyzed where he was, the human could feel the symbiote trying to go against his moves. They had totally abandoned that a long time ago, Venom was clearly determined not to go.

 

“I’m afraid too. We’ll go to the floors away from the worst part, ok?” Eddie said to him, this time out loud

 

He felt himself get free again, Venom was scared to death but now he agreed. 

 

When they reached that part of town the fireman had taken care of the flames on the floor it all originated. Still, there were some people trapped on the highest floors and the flames were still spreading. Venom and Eddie were listening to the radio and it was bad news on every sentence. The structure of the building was not safe anymore and, as they predicted, Spier-Man was there. 

 

**_“I told you he would be here”_ **

“Let’s take a closer look, maybe if he’s doing fine we c-” Eddie interrupted himself listening to the radio

 

Apparently, Spider-Man had inhaled too much gas and he passed out outside the building. He was receiving first aid with the other victims.

 

“I guess he won’t know about our fire, sirens and height issues” Eddie pointed out

**_“Not funny”_ **

 

Eddie parked his motorcycle two blocks away and let Venom do his thing. The sirens were bothering him a lot, making him weaker, even Eddie could feel it. They made their way into the crowd, there was no other way to access a part they could climb. People froze on the spot when they saw them and some others ran away. People were hostile to Venom’s presence, made them receive the ugliest looks without even being given a chance to say why they were here. They even heard some people saying they arrived only to take advantage of the situation to kill Spider-Man. Someone threw a stone at them, which Venom caught on the air. They were angry as fuck already, Venom roared loudly in annoyance and Eddie didn’t reprehend him for doing so. 

 

**_“I don’t like them, Eddie, why should we save them?”_ **

“Good question. That is a  **_really_ ** good question” Eddie said in Venom’s core, starting to think that maybe he should have let Venom’s species take the Earth

 

However, a fireman left the building bringing a crying girl on his arms. She was desperate screaming her older brother was still there on the sixth floor.

 

“Let’s go, V” Eddie said

**_“I still don’t see the point”_ ** Venom said not moving an inch

“I’ll let you eat the guy who threw the stone if we go”

**_“Deal”_ **

It was all too fast after Venom said that last word. They ran fast and jumped to an extremely high place, almost reaching the second floor already. After that, Venom climbed the building quickly, in less than two minutes they were trying to find the window that leads to the corridor. Venom broke it and they entered, Eddie complained a little since the broken glass cut his arm. They could heal it but it still hurts. They were concerned because there was no one screaming there, maybe he was already dead, one of the apartments was completely taken by the flames. After some searching, they actually found three people on that floor, they were all unconscious. They took them down buy the outside of the building, something that didn’t add to their popularity. 

A fireman said there was one last person on the seventh floor, in the staircase. Eddie and Venom went back reluctantly, neither wanted to be so close to the fire. When they reached there and entered a random window, Eddie could feel Venom’s fear. He was extremely stressed and every cell of his body was screaming at them to leave, it was maybe Venom’s strongest instinct. They quickly recognized a teenage girl on the staircase, they were about to reach for her when Eddie saw an old lady inside an apartment. The path to reach her was dangerous, the entrance of the apartment was in flames. 

**_“We can’t Eddie. Let’s get the girl and leave. We can’t save everybody”_ **

They got the girl, who had a very bad aspect. She didn’t seem to be breathing. 

“V, heal her” Eddie said with a heaviness on his voice

**_“What?!”_ **

“Unite with her and heal her! She is suffocating. No one down there can help her better than you” Eddie said fast “Just a minute and we leave” 

This was something extremely outside their protocol, breaking their symbiosis on the field was never part of their strategy. And yet, Venom knew Eddie was right, she would probably die soon without intensive care. Eddie felt Venom leaving his body and bounding with the girl, that gave him the seconds he needed. He turned around and ran to save the old lady.

**_“Eddie! No!”_ **

He jumped his way inside the apartment, not to be burned on the entrance. As soon as he found the woman he went to the kitchen and got the table they had there. He turned it around and threw it on the entrance, giving them a fast corridor through the flames.

As soon as Venom saw them returning, he raised from the floor using the girl’s body and united with him again.

 

Later that night, when they finally reached home and closed the door Eddie let himself slid to the ground. He was exhausted, his hands were shaking and now he had time to be hopelessly overwhelmed. He was also stinking like one of the circles of hell and it was making him nauseous.

“We are burned, Eddie” Venom said out loud

“What are you waiting for? It’s hurting” He said feeling that it was probably hurting more than it should. His right leg and the back of his right arm were stinging

Venom healed them, taking considerably more time than he usually would. 

“Are you ok, V?” Eddie asked still sitting on the ground after Venom was done

“The fire and noise made me weaker, you know that” he answered

Eddie could feel there was something else wrong, there was this tightness in his throat and chest. Could it be?

“V, I want to see you, please,” Eddie said softly

The alien took shape in front of him, the shape of his eyes were narrow and very expressive. His mouth was closed and compressed, sometimes he blinked too fast. It was true, Venom was crying. 

“Don’t you ever do that again” The alien said looking down

Eddie held that dark form close to his chest, caressing the back and resting his own chin on the top of Venom’s head.

“Hey, she really needed you to heal her. You saved her” Eddie started

“You know what I mean! You know I couldn’t reach you inside! What if something bad happened there, Eddie?” Venom cried

“Ok, ok… I know it was dangerous”

“ **Too** dangerous” Venom retorted. “Promise me you will never do it again”

“Alright, I promise,” Eddie said caressing him more and kissing him briefly. “What else, Venom? Get it all out”

“The fire… the noise...” Venom said trembling a little

This was hard to believe, but this time Eddie really had to make himself stronger to comfort his alien. Venom was way more overwhelmed than him, maybe remembering he is not invincible and the thing Eddie did was too heavy on him.

“It was a rough day, V. But you did so well there! I was really scared too… Still, we went back to finish things up. You climbed so fast even with all those sirens!” Eddie said trying to cheer him up 

Venom stayed there with him on the ground for a while, the idea of losing Eddie was echoing in his mind like a background noise he couldn’t silence. Later, they asked for some delivery and waited while watching TV. Eddie let Venom pick everything, from the food to what they were watching. They eventually entered the topic of whether they should eat the guy who threw the stone or not. Eddie explained he was really mad at that moment but now it had passed. Venom, on the other hand, said it was their deal. They agreed that if he crossed his way again, Venom could eat him, but they wouldn’t go searching for him. As much as Eddie felt like spoiling Venom tonight, vengeance-human-hunting seemed a little too much. 

Eddie felt his eyes get heavy during the first twenty minutes of a movie, instinctively getting under the blanket they usually left at the couch. He turned to the side as Venom turned the TV off, making the room suddenly dark and silent. Eddie felt Venom was holding him from behind, crossing their fingers together under the blanket.

“I think you have no idea how much you mean to me, Eddie” Venom whispered, breathing on his neck

“I do now” He answered almost falling asleep. “ And I feel the same” He added, giving him a kiss on the hand before closing his eyes


End file.
